Day dreams do come true
by Hobbitpal
Summary: Fred and George asked me to try one of their products, and you appeared. Hermione, I love you!
1. Chapter 1

He sat by the Black Lake enjoying the warm summer sunlight across his face. It was so peaceful and clam. No one was bothering him and there were no pressures of homework or exam revision. He was able to just relax and enjoy some freedom.

"Hello Cedric." He opened an eye to see Hermione Granger coming down towards the shores of the Lake, a small pile of books under her arm.

"Granger." Cedric Diggory smiled slightly when he saw her and her faithful books. The girl seemed to go nowhere without her beloved bounds of parchment.

They sat in silence, her a few feet away from him, her nose in her book and her feet dipped into the Black Lake.

Observing her, Cedric realised that she had very pretty toes. They were dainty, like the fingers that held her carefully bound rolls of parchment and leather. She had stunning eyes, deep brown eyes that shone with intelligence. Her hair may look like a mass of wild tangles, but it was a beautiful wild mass of tangles. Golden honey coloured in the sunlight.

Suddenly, he found himself sitting beside her, wrapping his long strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Cedric, what are you doing?" He didn't answer her, at least, not with words. He just kissed her, taking her book from her hands and throwing it aside.

She didn't complain. She was kissing him back, just as fiercely, half straddling him as he pulled her into his lap.

"Cedric, oh Cedric," She was moaning against him as they carried on kissing, their bodies starting to entwine around each other. He found his hands moving down her back, lifting up her jumper and shirt, feeling her skin under his fingertips. It was soft, soft and delicate like velvet or silk, or clam water on a summer's afternoon.

She was leaning into him, her head on his chest, her breath tickling his chest.

Carefully he kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to just brush over her skin.

"You are so perfect Cedric, so perfect." He grinned at her, lifting up her shirt so he revealed her bra.

"You aren't so bad yourself." They chuckled as he started to kiss her again, falling off the rock onto the grass, Hermione on top of him.

"Hey, Cedric, you all right?" He blinked, that wasn't Hermione's voice, that wasn't even her face peering down at him. Where did she go? What the hell had happened?

Slowly, the sight of Ernie McMillian and Justin Finch-Fletchly came into focus in front of him, and realisation that he was in his dorm room, lying on the floor staring up at them. Also he had the sensation that part of his trousers were a little moist and just a tad wet. He groaned inwardly with embarrassment.

"What have you been doing? You've got such a dopey look on your face." Cedric half grinned half grimaced at him as he sat up, trying to hide the rather noticeable rise in the crotch of his trousers.

Justin spotted a box on the floor by the bed and picking it up, he let out a slight chuckle.

"A day-dream charm? '15 minutes of pure bliss and comfort in your own surroundings with your own creations. Let your dreams go wild.' Where the hell did you get this?"

Cedric looked at them, the feeling of understanding washing across his mind. The twins had given it to him to try. It had all be a daydream. But then, why had Hermione turned up, why had his mind chosen her to be down by the lake, and why had they been kissing so passionately and stripping each other down.

Then it hit him, like being slapped in the face with a fish. Leaping to his feet Cedric ran out of the dorm room, not even bothering to put on his shoes or his robes. He had to find Hermione.

He crashed into the twins on the staircase in his haste to find her,

"Watch where your going Diggory!"

"Sorry. Hey, have you guys seen Hermione?" Fred nodded, getting to his feet and picking up all his books. George got up as well, summoning his books to him with his wand, obviously the slightly more practical twin.

"Where do you think she'll be?" "The library." Cedric nodded, running off as fast as he could.

"Your product is bloody brilliant by the way! Could do with lengthening though, you can't have fun in fifteen minutes!"

"Thanks!" They yelled after him before looking at each other, shrugging slightly.

"Maybe he's just slow." George said, causing Fred to nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sat in the library, reading one of her books.

"Hermione!" She looked up, startled as he sat opposite her. He was out of breath, his shirt was untucked, his top button undone and he had no shoes or socks on. Plus they didn't really speak to each other, so no wonder she was surprised.

"Diggory? Cedric Diggory?" He smiled slightly, not his trademark smile, but a softer more kindly smile he rarely used.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" She stared at him, amazed.

"Are you alright?" He nodded, not taking his light grey blue eyes off her as she stared back, slightly embarrassed and a little bit unnerved by his staring.

"I'm fine. But you, you are perfect and beautiful and unique." She stared at him, open mouthed in horror.

"You're mad Diggory, stark raving mad!" She got to her feet, closing her book with a sharp snap.

"No, wait. Hermione" He ran after her, not caring who saw him. He realised now that it was her he loved. Cho could go stuff herself, or date Potter; she ogled him enough when they were in the corridor together. Potter was free to take her.

"I think I love Hermione!"

"Go away Diggory! Something's wrong with you, seriously wrong!"

They were on the Grand staircase and people had stopped to listen to their argument.

"No listen to me Hermione!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her around so she was facing him, pressing her up against so they were almost nose-to-nose, but she moved back from him, obviously scared by this close proximity.

"Fred and George asked me to try out on of their products, a day-dream charm, and you appeared and I realised that I loved you, not Cho, you."

"Let you go me." But that only caused him to tighten his grip on his arms. "Diggory let go of me or I'll hex you into next week!" Slowly, he let go of her wrists, people still watching them. "Get yourself off to the hospital wing, something is wrong with," but he didn't let her finish, he just placed his mouth over hers, not caring who saw them, or that he was bare footed, or that he was untidy.

Hermione just stood there, too shocked to do anything. People were wolf whistling around them, but she found she didn't care. One of the cutest boys in Hogwarts was kissing her in front of everyone.

"Do you understand now Hermione? I love you. I love you!" He practically shouted the last statement at everyone.

George looked at his twin, grinning slightly.

"I think we should congratulate ourselves Fred. They work perfectly." Fred nodded, resting his arm on his brother's shoulder, matching his grin.

"They sure do George."

They couldn't say any more as at that moment Ron turned up and was about to curse Cedric to kingdom come for kissing Hermione.

Actually, he did, but Cedric shot a curse back, causing them to fly in opposite directions.

They were all right, once Madame Pompfry had patched them up and Hermione had calmed them down enough so that they could at least shout civilly to each other instead of pulling their wands on each other, because Cedric would win a duel easily.

Fred and George didn't really care that Cedric Diggory had tried to attack their brother, or that their little brother was mopping about the place because Hermione was going out with Cedric. They now had the perfect slogan for the daydream charms:

'Daydreams really do come true!'


End file.
